Dolls have always been the mainstay as a toy for young children. There have been numerous varieties of dolls from no interaction to fully interactive dolls. There exist dolls that speak, cry, sing and laugh in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the doll, as well as dolls that walk and crawl. However, there is always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
There is herein described and illustrated a unique animated doll that is hinged at the legs. The hinged legs permit the doll to repeatedly roll over from its back onto its tummy and then onto its back again. The doll can also stand up when it is lying on its tummy and once on its feet the doll can walk around. The doll achieves a fine balance and accurate movement through a pair of swipe switches that detect the position of the legs in relation to the body. There are two swipe switches, one for each leg. A microprocessor is able to determine the position of the legs at any time by reading the swipe switches. The doll also includes a ball switch with three positions that allow the microprocessor to determine whether the doll is laying on its back, on its tummy or standing up. An additional switch in one of the feet ensures that the doll is standing up and a switch in the tummy is used to initiate her rolling action.